You Are a Hero!
by Ability King KK
Summary: Kyouka has a talk with Izuku about something she learned during her internship, leading her to learning more about her green-haired classmate.


**I did say that if ever got another idea that fit Izuku and Kyouka that I would write another one-shot for them and this idea came to me after the most recent episode on Toonami, which would be the start of the Internship Arc.**

-:-

A very angry Kyouka was on a mission as she made her way to class where her target would be. It was the first day back after the week of the internships and she needed answers after what she learned during that time. Upon arriving, it didn't take long to spot him as he was talking to Uraraka, Iida, and Todoroki. Making her way over, she grabbed him by the arm, startling the green-haired boy.

"J-Jirou-san?!"

"We need to talk," came the serious reply as Kyouka started to drag a protesting Izuku away from his shocked friends.

Kyouka led Izuku out of the classroom and to secluded spot near the stairwell where they could speak privately. Once there, the purple-haired girl let go of Izuku and turned to him with a narrowed look.

"Wh-What did you w-want to t-talk about, J-Jirou-san?" asked Izuku, hoping this wouldn't take long. Jirou-san could be very intimidating.

"Is it true that you were involved in that Sludge Villain incident a few years ago?"

Izuku tensed up at the question. How did Jirou-san find out about that?! It really wasn't a secret that Kacchan was a part of it, what with being the victim, but his involvement was never mentioned due the Pros' insistence since he was just a middle school kid who stupidly rushed in to help his friend.

"Wh-What makes you ask th-that, J-Jirou-san?"

Her eyes became even fiercer as she explained.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Kyouka let out a sigh of relief as she sat in Death Arms' office. They had just got back from making their rounds around the neighborhood, stopping a couple of small time crooks, and she was looking forward to getting a little bit of rest before the next shift._

" _That Midoriya kid is your classmate, right?"_

 _Blinking in confusion, Kyouka turned to Death Arms, who had asked the question._

" _Yeah…what about it?"_

" _Does he still act rash, jumping into situations without thinking?"_

 _Now Kyouka was really confused. "How exactly do you know Midoriya?"_

 _Death Arms lit up a cigarette before answering. "The kid almost got himself killed a few years ago. There was an incident with this Sludge Villain who took this other kid hostage to use his Quirk and most of us Pros couldn't do anything about it. My Quirk for example was useless due to the villain's liquid-like body._

 _Anyway, because of this the hostage unfortunately had to continue suffering while we had to wait for a Pro who could deal with the villain. That was when that Midoriya kid came rushing in and tried to save the hostage himself. The kid didn't even use his Quirk and just tried to claw his way to the hostage. If it wasn't for All Might's timely arrival, both of those kids would be dead right now."_

" _Wh-What happened after the villain was defeated?" asked Kyouka. She shouldn't have been surprised that Midoriya was as reckless back then as he was now, but still…he could have died!_

" _I scolded him for being reckless!" stated Death Arms with a scowl. "He should have just let the Pros handle it."_

"… _But what would have happened if another Pro didn't arrive in time?"_

 _Death Arms raised an eyebrow at the question. "What?"_

 _Kyouka was scowling now. "I asked what would have happened if another Pro didn't arrive in time? By time a Pro who could have defeated that Sludge Villain got there, the hostage could have been dead."_

" _Now hold on…"_

" _Yeah, Midoriya was reckless to rush in like he did, but he did what a hero is supposed to do and that's help people! That's the type of person Midoriya is, he's more concerned with the wellbeing of others and if he sees someone who needs help he won't hesitate to help them!"_

 _The Pro stared at Kyouka, who stared right back with a look of defiance as if to say "fight me on this". He let out a sigh as he snuffed out his cigarette._

" _All the more reason I was hoping he had gotten over being so reckless. While some of the other Pros from that day didn't think much of the kid, I could tell he can be a great hero one day if he stopped being so reckless. You can't save people if you meet an early grave," explained Death Arms, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. "When I saw him at the Sports Festival I was amazed by his progress and I hope that he keeps it up."_

"… _It almost sounds like you wished he was interning here instead of me."_

" _As long as they're serious about becoming a hero, I'll teach anyone what I can, regardless of their Quirk or personality. Now come on, it's time to head out again. You can talk more about your boyfriend when we get back."_

" _H-He's not my boyfriend!" exclaimed Kyouka, her cheeks bright red and her earphone jacks going haywire._

" _Really? Huh…I figured he was with the way you speak so highly of him," replied Death Arms with a shrug._

 _The still blushing Kyouka followed after the Pro, trying to get her thoughts in order._

 **FLASHBACK END**

Kyouka looked away with a blush as she finished her story, conveniently leaving out the last bit. No need for Midoriya to get the wrong idea. Speaking of Midoriya, he was currently looking at her with a look of surprise.

"Y-You and Death Arms really think I could be a hero?"

It was now Kyouka's turn to be surprised as tears started to form in Midoriya's eyes. "H-Hey! Why are you crying?!"

Izuku quickly wiped away the tears. He figured that since Jirou-san went out of her way to defend him, she deserved part of the truth. "G-Gomen. It's just…I was a late bloomer when it came to my Quirk, so most of my life I was seen as Quirkless. In fact, m-my Quirk didn't develop until earlier this year.

My whole life I've had people, from classmates to even teachers, tell me that I was useless and that I could never be a hero…"

The rocker girl tensed up at that. While she had never known anyone personally who was Quirkless, she did know how Quirkless people were treated. To hear that even the teachers at Midoriya's old school would treat him like shit just because he was Quirkless, it pissed her off to no end! Without even thinking she brought the now shocked boy into a hug.

"You're already a hero, Midoriya. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," she whispered into his ear.

Izuku could feel the tears returning as he hugged the girl back. "A-Arigatou, Jirou-san."

It was then the two teens realized their current position. They released their hold on each other; both red in the face and Kyouka was tapping her earphone jacks together.

"G-Gomen…" said Kyouka.

"I-It's not your fault," said Izuku.

"A-Anyway, we should probably get back to class before Aizawa-sensei gets on our case."

"Too late."

Izuku and Kyouka went stiff at the sound of the new voice. Turning, they found Aizawa-sensei staring them down. The staring contest continued before Aizawa-sensei let out a sigh.

"Just get to class."

Not needing to be told twice, Izuku and Kyouka quickly made their way back to class, leaving behind the Erasure Hero.

Aizawa let out another sigh, wondering when he had gone soft. Normally he would have given out a detention for being late, but after what he overheard he figured he could overlook this just this once.

Although, as he followed after his two students, he did make plans to have a little "talk" with Midoriya's former teachers.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 _ **The definition of a hero is someone who is concerned about other people's wellbeing and will go out of his or her way to help them, even if there is no chance of a reward. That person, who helps others simply because it should or must be done, and because it is the right thing to do, is indeed without a doubt a real superhero.**_

 _ **-Stan Lee**_

 **-:-**

 **I feel that Kyouka would be one of the very few people who would truly understand Izuku's want to be a hero, especially since their reasons are very similar.**

 **Izuku: Wants to save people with a smile, to let them know everything will be okay.**

 **Kyouka: Wants to put smiles on people's faces, to let them know everything will be okay.**

 **Dad Might would be proud of his son for finding such a well-meaning girl.**

 **Anyway, to all of the IzuJirou fans, or anyone who wants to, I issue you a challenge! It's called the IzuJirou Playlist Challenge! Basically all you have to do is write out a one-shot or drabble collection where every entry is titled after songs of your choice and the plot of each entry has to fit the song title in some way. There was to be a minimum of five chapters, but after that you can choose to add as many as you wish. And no, they don't have to be actual song fics with the lyrics of the song you chose in the chapter. Again, that's your choice.**


End file.
